


This is The Life:

by five-olover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex & Scott Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/five-olover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Scott Caan & Alex O'Loughlin fell in love during filming of their show, & they are happy, Just spending time together, What do they do on that night?, What do they say to each other?,Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This begins my series, Read it & enjoy it!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is The Life:

*Summary: Scott Caan & Alex O'Loughlin fell in love during filming of their show, & they are happy, Just spending time together, What do they do on that night?, What do they say to each other?,Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This begins my series, Read it & enjoy it!!!*

 

Scott Caan was so exhausted from the tough schedule for _**"Hawaii Five-O"**_ , He was trying to please everyone, including his very hunky lover, & co-star, Alex O'Loughlin, **"Thank God, He knew what I need"** , he thought to himself, as he read his text from his lover, & quickly wrote a reply in accepting his invitation to his home, He quickly got himself ready.

 

Meanwhile, Alex O'Loughlin was making sure that everything was perfect for his evening with his lover, Scott Caan, He smiled, thinking of how well they clicked since they first met, He went to put the chicken in, & tossed up a salad. He showered, & changed into a outfit, he was sure to make the blond drool. **"No sex, He needs to relax, & so do I"**, he thought to himself, as he fixed his hair up, & checked himself out one more time, & then head downstairs, so he could put the final touches on dinner.

 

Scott came brought a great bottle of wine with him, & he took a deep breath, & smiled to himself, cause he was looking forward to this all day, **"How did I ever get so lucky ?"** , he thought to himself, as he rang the bell, Alex opened it, & had a dazzling smile on his face, which made Scott's heart melt. "Looking good there, Caan", taking in the khaki pants, & white button down shirt, The _ **"Varisty Blues"**_ Star blushed,  & ducked his head, then said, "Thanks", as Alex led him inside.

 

"You look fucking amazing, Babe", as he took in the sight of his tighest jeans, & blue dress shirt that brings out the color of eyes, & Alex just smirked, & nodded his "thanks", They went into the dining room, set everything up, & sat down to eat. They talked about everything under the sun, cause they were comfortable with each other. Scott poured them some wine, & continued their conversation, & relaxed. After dessert, They headed for the living room, where Alex had his lover sit on the floor, & gave him a great back massage.

 

"Mmmm, You got a talent for this, O'Loughlin, You definitely got magic fingers & hands", as he leaned forward, enjoyed the massage that his lover was giving him, The Brunette Aussie Actor smiled, & said, "Thanks, Scotty", He definitely wanted to make sure that Scott was relaxing, & forgetting the last couple of days. "I love you so much, Scott Caan", Scott looked up at him in surprise, cause he knew how hard it was for him to admit.

 

"I love you too, Alex O'Loughlin", he smiled, & dove in for a searing kiss, which Alex was happy to return, There were panting, & groans heard, as they were making out, The Blond got up, & pulled his lover along with him. "Not too tired ?", The Attractive Man asked teasingly, & Scott said with his devilish grin planted on his face, "Never for you", They made their way to the bedroom, hand in hand, so they can continue their evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
